Detention!
by Haruno Miyabi
Summary: You look better up close! she commented... It seems that Yuffie had gotten herself into trouble, again... But hey! what better than have a hot Maths teacher in detention with you!
1. Chapter 1

**Dang… I seriously have no idea WHY I wrote this! It just came into my head when I was thinking of random thoughts. Makes no sense whatsoever… SOOOO… Please do enjoy reading this…**

**Title: **Detention

Yuffie Kisaragi sat or rather slumped on the chair in with her slim and smooth legs draped casually on the study desk. Casually glancing around at the now empty class. It had seems that she got into detention.

_What did I do again? ……… Oh yeah……_

A grin made its way to Yuffie's delicate face. She had humiliated the principle himself in front of the whole school. Well… It was actually the whole class… But, with the gossips going around. It made no difference, no? And judging by the devious grin on her face and her current situation. Yeah… you could probably tell she had made one heck of a show in front of the whole school.

_Ahh… What a show that is…_

**FLASHBACK**

"_YUFFIE KISARAGI!" a man who seemed to be 30 something shouted. Yuffie looked up at the principle standing before her. And with a blank expression on, she casually popped a bubbly with the bubble gum she's currently eating, "Yes?" she asked._

"_No eating in MY class! And please concentrate!" the principle said sternly. Yuffie rolled her eyes and made no move to do what the principle had said, "Bullshit…" she muttered. The whole class laughed._

_The principle, red from anger, "YUFFIE KISARAGI! Behave or I'll be forced to inform your guardians about it!" he shouted in Yuffie's face. Yuffie snorted, "What do you think here is? Elementary?" she said. Again, the whole class laughed._

"_YUFFIE KISARAGI! One last warning! Please behave!" the principle is red from embarrassment and anger. Yuffie rested her head on her palm and stared casually at the principle, "No wonder you're still a bachelor… No women can stand you…" she stated._

_The principle stared wide eyed at the 18 year old girl. Yuffie smirked and stood up, "Not to mention…" she stopped as she leaned closer to the angry principle. With a flick of her slim fingers, the principle's 'hair' fell off, "… You're fucking bald…" she stated as a matter of fact._

_That does it. The whole class burst into fits of laughter, some even chorused, "HE'S FREAKING BALD!" and "NO WONDER HE'S STILL SINGLE!" Yuffie casually slumped back onto her chair._

"_YUFFIE KISARAGI! DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! STARTING TODAY UNTIL I THINK OF SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOU!" the principle then picked up his 'hair' and stormed out of the class. Yuffie smirked as she received some high five and comments._

**END FLASHBACK**

Snickering to herself, Yuffie was unaware that someone had entered the classroom. She turned to look at the person casually. Only to find he was her Mathematics teacher, Vincent Valentine. Yuffie smirked. He was considered the hottest teacher in school, despite his age of more than 40.

Heck… he seemed to be in his early 20's…

"Ahh… Mr. Valentine…" Yuffie smirked. Vincent quirked an eyebrow at her, then resumed to look at the list in his hand, "So… Ms. Yuffie Kisaragi…" he looked up from the list to see Yuffie nod. He then continued to read the things she did.

He took a seat across of her. He crossed his legs and slid on his glasses. Yuffie had assumed that it made him look hotter. Vincent coughed a little to get back her attention.

"So… Ms. Kisaragi… I assume _you're _the problem girl…?" he asked in disbelief.

A grin was his reply, "Yep!" Yuffie said, proud evident in her voice.

"You had actually made a rather big amount of students stop schooling here…" Vincent frowned at this.

Yuffie just shrugged in reply.

'_Amusing…' _Vincent thought.

"You broke almost every rule in the school…" he stated.

"Rules are meant to be broken, no?" Yuffie smirked.

Vincent shrugged at this.

"Picking fights, pulling pranks, skipping classes…" Vincent listed out. '_Everything so far not THAT bad…' _he thought in relief.

'……………………………… _I take that back……………' _Vincent thought.

"You _exploded _the half the school with your hand made nuclear bomb solution?" Vincent asked.

"I even got it videotaped!" she said with a grin. She seemed to be proud of it.

'_I gotta hand it to her… she was able to make a nuclear bomb solution…' _Vincent thought.

Yuffie was bored to the edge. She decided to do something to ease her boredom. She starts to think of something to play. 'Bingo…' she grinned. Vincent, who was deep in thought, was unaware of Yuffie's expressions.

Yuffie climbed on top of the desk. Vincent looked up at the sudden movement, only to find his face dangerously close to his face for his taste. But he made no move of showing that he's surprised or freaked out.

Yuffie cursed inwardly.

_Dammit! He's still unfazed!_

Yuffie leaned in closer until their faces were few inches apart. She was aware of the teacher's slightly quick breathing. She smirked, 'until now will do…' she thought.

She flashed a bright smile, "You look better up close!" she commented and climbed off the desk. Vincent's face still showed no emotions whatsoever. Yuffie pouted abit and glanced at the clock, "Ja ne, Mr. Valentine!" she bid and sped out of the class.

Vincent let out a heavy sigh. This could be a troublesome week considering HE will be facing HER every time after school. Still, he can't help but was amused by this girl's actions. He could still feel Yuffie's breath on his lips. He let a small smiled grace his lips.

"An interesting girl indeed…" he whispered. He would take this one week time to learn more about her.

_**Once again… I seriously don't know why I wrote this. I love the pairing Yuffentine I guess… Hehe… This story might not be updating that soon since I still haven't finish my other story, 'This is SO Wrong!'**_

_**Plus, my most important exam in my life is nearing and it ain't helping. Wish me luck and pray that I update fast? Nah! Just kidding… Tata**_


	2. Day One

**It's been a week after the dreaded exam. Now, I'm FREEEEEEEEE! Ha! So now I can concentrate on writing my stories.**

**Title: **Detention

** Day One **

_This is soooo boring…_

Yuffie yawned and placed her head on her folded hands in attempt to sleep.

_Science is boring… Though I always aced them…_

Yuffie turned her head to look at the clock and grinned. Two more hours and she's gonna have detention. Boy is she excited. She prayed that the time goes faster. That way she can meet the hottie teacher again. Yuffie smirked.

_What am I gonna play today? Hmm……………_

While she was deep in thought. Her teacher had already called her name impatiently, "Kisaragi-san… I know you're major in this subject but could you please pay attention?" the teacher, Aerith Gainsborough said sternly. Sure, Yuffie had always liked her as her favorite teacher.

_She could be a real nosy person sometimes……… _

So, Yuffie just flashed a grin at Aerith. The teacher resumed to teaching. Once again, Yuffie drifted off to her La-La land.

_**Kriiiiiiiing!**_

Yuffie jumped from her seat and quickly collect her things. She then made a quick dash out of the classroom after a quick 'bye' for Aerith. Aerith Gainsborough sighed and smiled at Yuffie's unchanged personality since… ever.

_One more hour! Ha! Ready or not, Mr. Valentine?_

Yuffie smirked at the thought of 'playing' with the Mathematics teacher again. Seriously, she was pretty jealous at the teacher.

_If he is a 'she'! He does sure gonna be one hell of a chick! Not that I'm less, mind you…_

Seriously! Even he had nicer hair than most of the girls in the school. Yuffie had wondered whether it was natural or had been straightened. "Bingo!" she wodered aloud. Earning a few stared from the student in the class including the teacher. Yuffie smiled sheepishly at them.

_I know! I can play with his hair today. That'll make him pissed or annoyed…_

Yuffie grinned at the plan. Or she would like to call it that. Then she started to laugh like a maniac. Few students even inched slowly away from her.

"Ahem!" the teacher faked coughed. Yuffie looked innocently at the blonde haired teacher, "Yes? Mr. Chocobo?" Yuffie laughed at the nickname. All the students did. The teacher twitched, "Kisaragi-san… I wish you could stop that act of yours and concentrate" he said calmly.

"Aww… but Cloudy… I don't wanna…" She pouted childishly. Yep! For those who had guessed it's Cloud Strife… BINGO! CONGRATS! BRAVO! Ahem……… back to the story.

"Yuffie!" Cloud snapped. Yuffie bolted up and did a mock salute, "Yes sir!" she chorused. All the students broke into fits of laughter. Cloud sighed in defeat. Yuffie grinned.

_Ahh… this is life…_

_**Kriiiiiiiing!**_

_YESSSSSSHHHH!_

Yuffie was excited. For detention. Joy. Most the student wonders why Yuffie was so excited about going DETENTION. But… hell if it was ME. I'd be more than happy to go! Ahem… I'm trailing again. Back to the story.

Yuffie 'slowly' collected her stuffs and goes to the detention class. Cloud quirked an eyebrow at her excitement. Yuffie smiled it off and exit the class. Of course… Not before she gave him a wink and whispered a few words which made Cloud go red.

"YUFFIE!" Cloud's voice rang through the hallway. Yuffie laughed out loud and make a run for it.

Oh… you wanna know what she said to him? Let's just leave that to your imagination.

**Detention Room**

Yuffie opened the classroom door only to meet with a tall figure in front of her. She frowned and poked the person's chest continuously. "Kisaragi-san… May I kindly ask you to stop poking my… chest…" a deep voice said. Yuffie stopped poking and looked up to see Mr. Vincent Valentine.

Yuffie smirked, "You have nice abs" she commented and tried to search for a little tinge of pink from his face. But to avail. She pouted.

_This guy is immune to everything!_

"I'll take that as a compliment, Kisaragi-san. Thank you…" Vincent said in monotone. Yuffie rolled her eyes and went pass him to sit in one of the desks. She took the one that's WAY back of the classroom. Vincent raised an eyebrow, "Do you always sit at the back?" he asked.

"Yep! Nice feng shui" she grinned. Vincent's face showed nothing. Yuffie shrugged and stared at his hair. Vincent noticed but ignored it. It seemed to be the right thing to do anyway. He went to sit in the teacher's desk. Yuffie kept staring at his hair.

_Now how do I approach his hair…?_

Yuffie wondered and placed her cheek on her palm for support. Now Vincent is wondering what the hell is she staring at. Yuffie laid her head on the desk in defeat. Vincent , being the teacher, went to ask what was wrong.

Yuffie made no response. Vincent sighed and nudged her abit. Still no response. Vincent wondered, 'What the hell is she doing?' he thought incredulously. He began calling her name, "Kisaragi-san" all the while nudging her. Vincent raised an eyebrow, 'Is this what the teenagers said these days? Die of boredom?' he wondered.

Yuffie still made no effort no response. Vincent sighed and kneeled down so he was eye level with the desk. Yes! He is THAT tall. He sighed once again with his eyes closed and tried to attempt calling her again. TRIED TO! Why? Cause he felt something run through his hair.

His ruby blood eyes snapped open and saw Yuffie on her previous position only this time with her slender fingers running through his hair. Vincent blinked. Yuffie grinned. Vincent quickly bolted up after he regained his senses. Yuffie laughed out, "It's just hair!" she said in between laughs.

_His face is priceless! With his big wide eyes in shock! He looked so cute!_

Vincent growled and twitched. When he was about to made a move to scold her.

_**Kriiiiiiiing! **_

Yuffie stood up straight and looked up at Vincent, "Ja ne Mr. Valentine! See you tomorrow!" She took her bag and made a run for it to the door before Vincent lectures her. She grinned all the way. Vincent sighed and massaged his temples.

"Oh…" a voice started.

Vincent looked at the door to see Yuffie there in a deep thought. Then she grinned. Vincent quirked an eyebrow. "Your hair feels great! Mind to tell me how you take care of it someday?" she asked innocently. Vincent twitched. He did not waste time to do his hair. In fact. He never even bothered to cut it!

When he was about to tell her. Yuffie is gone. He sighed. Half in amusement. 'Once again… she had managed to annoy me… though it's quite amusing…' he thought and smirked. 'Let's see who's gonna get it tomorrow, Kisaragi…' he walked out of the classroom.

_**Chapter 2 done! Please review and tell me how you liked it! Until then! Ja!**_


	3. Day Two

**cough Sorry bout the HUGE delay of updating. I know, I know... I totally suck in updating fast but hey! I updated, didn't I? Heh... so Err... Yeah... Please enjoy chapter 3 of 'Detention!'. **

**Title: **Detention

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Day Two **

_If there is God. Hear my prayers and let me outta this class!_

_I guess they are just myths afterall._

Yuffie groaned and placed her head on her desk. She had never liked History class. Her teacher, Mrs. Shera, likes to preach to the class about how wonderful history is and what had they done for our lives. Sure she is as sweet as Aerith, but it's just her love for history. It's enough to drive a person mad.

_It's a miracle she's still sane. All those history thingy is NOT good for my brain._

The bell had rang signaling that it was recess. Yuffie quickly snatched up her belongings and walked out of class.

"Yuffie!"

Yuffie looked up and tilt her head slightly when her name is called. There stood Elena and her boyfriend, Reno, right in front of Yuffie's locker. "Hey Elena" she grinned. "Oh. No 'hello' to me?" Reno fake hurt. Yuffie rolled her eyes, "You'll live" she said. Elena giggled as Reno pouted.

"Let's go recess together" Elena chirped.

"Are you sure?" Yuffie raised a perfectly shaped brow.

"Why not?" Elena frowned.

"I don't see why not. Just don't do anything that'll scar me for life" Yuffie said.

Elena rolled her eyes.

The trio were sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Yuffie was staring at the scowling couple for a good 10 minutes now, "Are you sure about this?" she asked. Elena was busy muttering to herself so Reno replied, "It's not like we have a choice"

"Tifa really has taste" Yuffie commented. "Says her we're the perfect candidate for the school play" Elena managed to say through her strings of undefined words. Yuffie pat her on the back, "Come on. It couldn't be THAT bad is it?" she tried to comfort the frustrated blonde.

"Let's give it a try" Yuffie said.

_**Audition/Play practice. Take one**_

**Elena:** In a nervous voice What are you trying to tell me?

**Reno:** I'm trying to tell you that your son is dead. I'm sorry.

**Elena:** Huge gasp There must be _some_ kind of mistake!

**Reno: **Wait a minute. Time-out, Elena. What was that?

**Elena: **Miffed What was what?

**Reno: **'_Some_ kind of mistake'. That's the wrong word to emphasize.

**Elena: **Well. It's _my_ audition.

**Yuffie:** Well you both totally suck.

**Elena and Reno:** Excuse us for trying.

**Reno: **Let's try it again. Clears throat I'm trying to tell you that your son is dead. I'm sorry.

**Elena: **There must be some kind of _mistake!_

**Yuffie: **Ahahaha!

**Elena: **What now?

**Reno: **Days of Our Lives ask for an audition tape?

**Elena:** Cross her arms over her chest Fine. How would you do it?

**Reno:** Stricken There must be some kind of mistake!

**Elena:** Blah, blah, bland. Here, how about this? There _must_ be some kind of mistake!

**Yuffie: **Whoa. Reno is a better actor than you, El.

**Elena: **Shut it.

**Reno: **Nope.

**Elena:** _There _must be--

**Reno: **Nope.

**Elena:** _There must _be some kind of--

**Yuffie: **There must be some kind of way to make you guys shut up.

**Reno: **There must be--

**Elena: **There must _be_--

**Reno:** There must be some--

_**Audition practice ends. Bell rings**_

**Yuffie:** There is a God!

Reno and Elena scowled at Yuffie. Yuffie laughed and quickly made her way to her next class, "Good luck. You guys will need it" she said and quickly run for it before Elena karate-chop her.

She groaned as she arrived her next class, Gym. It's not like she hated it. It's probably her favourite class ever, next to English. Let's just say she's just too tired to deal with getting sweaty and of course, her teachers constant swearing. Yup. You guessed it. Her Gym teacher is...

"10 laps around the field! Now get your puny ass out there and run or I'll stuck my spear up yer ass!" Cid Highwind, her Gym teacher, hollered at the groaning students.

Yuffie rolled her eyes but obliged anyway. And so, she with the rest of the class got their ass on the field and started running before the teacher stuck his oh-so-long spear up their ass. Which of course, won't happen.

_10 laps are like child's play..._

Yuffie grinned at the thought and started running. She looked back for a while and sweatdropped. She was a good 1 lap from the other students and some of the students are wheezing like a stranded fish on shore. She concentrated her attention back on her track.

_... Well... at least for me, that is._

Few minutes later she had finished her laps with the newest record.

"Damnit, Yuffie. Where did ya learn to fuckin' run like that? 10 minutes top" he erm... kind of complimented. Yuffie flashed her toothy grin at him tiredly. Although she had to admit. This time she was a little off. Normally she can run 20 laps and not the least that tired. Not like now anyway.

_What a day..._

The bell rang and school's over! Huzzah! Yuffie wanted nothing more than to just go home and plop down on her fluffy bed to sleep.

_Stupid detention. Always there when I DON'T need 'em._

And so, as fate would have it. She changed back into her uniform and dragged herself into detention.

**Detention Room**

The door swung open to reveal a REALLY tired Yuffie with her head hung down and her shoulders slump. Vincent raised a brow at her appearance but made no effort to ask why, 'It's not my problem anyway' he thought.

He watched as Yuffie slowly dragged herself to a random table and practically dropped herself onto the chair. Vincent blinked as he heard Yuffie mutter something REALLY fast for him to decipher, 'Amusing... really' he thought. At this point, Yuffie started to acknowledge his presence.

"Oh hi. When did you came in?" Yuffie waved her hand casually. Vincent coughed a bit.

"Mr. Valentine" he corrected. "And I came earlier than you did" he continued.

"You did?" Yuffie chose to ignore the correction.

'This conversation is going nowhere' Vincent thought and resume to his book that he was so engrossed in before Yuffie arrived. Yuffie stared at the book in his possession with mild interest, "What are you reading?" she asked. Vincent wanted to just ignore her but found it hard since Yuffie was staring, and i mean REALLY staring at him endlessly.

"Nothing that would interest you, I'd say" he replied, his eyes not leaving the book.

"How would you know?" Yuffie asked.

"..." Vincent chose not to reply.

Yuffie scowled. Then an imaginary bulb lit up above her head.

_Fine. If he's not telling me. I'll find out myself._

Yuffie walked towards him and stood behind him. Since he's sitting. It made is easier for her to peek through his oh-so-broad shoulder. So she did. She purposely place her head on his shoulder and lean her head towards his. He didn't look surprised.

"What? Historical events?" Yuffie frowned. She took the book out of Vincent's grasp, "Death to you, evil book!" she muttered and flung the book around.

Vincent twitched. He's gonna have a hard time explaining that to the librarian, 'What am I going to say? A slightly retarded student in my detention had flung the book around because she hates history?' he thought sarcastically.

"Ms. Kisaragi. Please return me the book" he ordered. Although he had to admit. She had enough wits to snatch the book away, literally, from him. He's known to be the most intimate teacher in the school, except Cloud Striffe. He's not blind nor deaf.

Yuffie made a face, "Fine" she handed the, now dent, book back to him. She smiled sheepishly, "Guess I flung it too hard" she said. Vincent inwardly rolled his eyes, 'Ya think?' he thought. 'I'm not gonna survive this week...' he thought dramatically.

Yuffie walked back to her seat and yawned, rather loudly for a girl.

"Ya don't mind if I sleep for the rest of the detention?" Yuffie murmured. Without waiting for an answer, she had already dropped her head on her folded arms on the table. And drift to sleep. Vincent just stared as Yuffie slept soundly.

He eyed the book at the corner of his ruby eyes and sighed. He ignored the book later on and instead, he studied Yuffie out of boredom.

This girl was interesting, somehow. She wasn't the least intimidated by his cold demeanor and instead, she was acting like she was fond of him. Exception of his fan students. They were just too content of his appearance to even think of his personality. As for Yuffie, what drove her to be so, he will never find out. Or rather not find out.

Vincent's trail of thoughts stopped as Yuffie groaned and mutter something about chocolate and shurikens. He'd rather not know.

He stared at her sleeping face. She was really different from when she was awake. She's more calmed and... normal when she was asleep. Who would be that hyper without caffeine or sugar anyway? Oh well. Anyhow... 'She is rather attractive. Nix her odd behavior' Vincent thought out of the blue.

See no evil, hear no evil, and therefore speak no evil. Death to EVIL!!

'I need coffee' he thought suddenly and massaged the bridge of his nose. He glanced at the clock, '2 hours had already passed?' he thought, surprised. He looked at the still sleeping Yuffie on the desk, 'I would really rather leave here at peace. But my job says otherwise' he thought and so. He went to wake her up.

"Ms. Kisaragi" he called. And this time, he's not gonna let her ruffle his hair anymore.

"...chocolates... shurikens..." Yuffie murmured in her sleep. Vincent blinked, "Detention is over" he said, his tone higher than just now. Yuffie grunted and faced the other side.

Vincent twitched, "Wake up!" he said rather loudly. Well. Enough to wake her up.

"Wha-- what? I'm up, I'm up!" Yuffie immediately rose from her deep beauty sleep. She looked groggily at her teacher and blinked. In attempt to ease her drowsiness.

Vincent pointed to the clock. Yuffie got the hint and quickly gather her stuff, "Thanks" she muttered before leaving the classroom. Probably in rush to go to bed early.

"Teens these days" he sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Done... Oh I'm putting my other fanfic 'This is SO Wrong' on Hiatus.**_


End file.
